deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Donkey Kong vs Riva
Description Two Video game Villians that appeared in the First Mario Game and First Legend of Dark Witch game who will win Interlide Boomstick: I love first game Villains and I love when they become heroes too Wiz: Donkey Kong, defender of the world's largest banana hoard Boomstick: Riva, the Princess of Rasil Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick'.' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Donkey Kong Boomstick: The ape's name was Donkey Kong, and the conflict didn't go so well for him. Wiz: Riva wiz: Riva is a girl, that is a rival to Zizou, iva is a selfish, ill-mannered princess. She wants to make her father's kingdom the strongest in the world, and attempts to do so by using the Syega taken from the Old Islands and eliminating anyone who stands in her way. Boomstick: Shit, this bitch is a badass, and She is someone i would mess with her. Wiz: Riva can summon swords out of the sky this is called Sword Rain. She can aslo charge up and shoot Cobalt Fire balls and they can be long range or Short range. Boomstick: Riva can also use a dash which make her very fast, i mean REALLY FAST, They never explained how fast, but it maybe around the same speed as Classic Sonic yeah i might sound crazy. Wiz: Riva can also make herself fly but only for about 10 seconds. Boomstick: And just like Zizou she can use a lot of powers such as Sola, Blad, Stoj and etc. this include Star balls, Bound Ring, and etc. but she can't use Zizou original powers. Wiz: When Riva is almost on her way to losing she transform to her ultimate form called Riva (Unbound). This Form allow her to be invisible like Super Sonic and Starman Mario. Boomstick: In this state she can summon enemies, this includes the Kinoppi, jet penguins, and etc...WAIT isn't this outside help. Wiz: Yes but her minions aren't really super strong, It more a kill time, anyway She can shoot purple bullet balls at her a enemy. Boomstick: Yeah, But like most invisible forms they have there limits, Riva (Unbound) can ran out of energy it can last to 2 Mins and 5 seconds. But she isn't going to go down alone. Wiz: When it is about to go out Riva use her most powerful move called Riva's Revenge Magic which Princess Strike. This Princess Strike would obliterate anything that go near her doesn't matter how durable it can one shot anyone. But after this move she will go back to her normal state. Boomstick: Yep pretty damn OP, but Riva can sometimes make a lot of mistake, Riva lose to Zizou she was crying her ass in the bathtub,But anyway Riva isn't someone you should play round seens she tank Zizou attacks that can collapse planets so yep Riva is very tough, and she will kill anyone in her way. Death Battle Riva and her minions where at a strange island, Riva say "hnm, there no Syegas". DK notice random visiters then look, DK notice a pretty blonde girl, DK had hearts in his eyes, He jump out of nowhere and smash Riva's minions, DK try giving Riva flowers, but then Riva said "Sorry, giant big prime apes aren't my types so get lost". DK reaction: :( then DK got angry and roared while beeping his chest, Riva said "OK, bring it on"! Fight! BG Theme:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ueB0dlywttMDonkey try landing a punch, but Riva dough it, Kong get piss trying to hand slam Riva, then dash right back of him, Riva summon her sword, then start slashing Kong, this gave Kong some damage then riva charge her blast while Kong jump at the Riva, but Riva blast DK in the stomach DK few in the air heading his head to a tree, DK take out his coconut gun start shooting at Riva, Riva easily dough the coconuts, Riva say “wait a second where those coconuts?” Then the coconut came back at Riva, hitting he in the back, then DK ran up at Riva and Punch Riva in the stomach, Riva sent flying in the air, Riva say “ouch that really hurt..” Coconut continued hitting her hand, Riva got very angry she summon her sword slashing the coconuts, DK jump out of nowhere then use a mega moon punch but Riva use her shield to block the attack, the fusion of the moon punch break the ground make riva and dk fall. Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPokfq7xxXY&t=327s DK and Riva where falling and DK try hand smashing her but riva dough it and start to levitate herself, she say “take this mighty joe young” she throw Bound Rings at DK and DK got triggered and jump on the wall climbing and smack Riva down. Riva smack down to the underground Donkey Kong roll down and while she was trying get up, DK body slam and smash her, DK start to beeping his chest “Ohohohoho”. KO!.....!!!Riva came back up at and start glowing, DK looked confuse Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W1wH6cbX7_o DK jump into the barrel and became Strong Kong and Riva transform into Riva (Unbound), Strong Kong ran punching at her but didn’t do anything, Riva start shooting blasters at Strong Kong but didnt do anything so Riva start summon her minions, Strong Kong start fighting the mini including 8 Kinoppi, 2 Spikesis, 4 HedgeHoggers, 4 Dynamo Dragons, and etc, They were killing themselves while that RIva start blasting Strong Kong, Strong Kong get annoyed so he just and punch Riva (Unbound) and throw her through a wall, and the Jet Penguins slide into DK back, Then He smack the other ones, and blast came out of nowhere blast Strong Kong, Strong Kong got his DK drum start banging it destroying the rest of her minions, but a 1 min. 30 sec. past, song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=poOVlGHGuF4 DK was shock, and then a sword came out of nowhere at stab DK in the eye, DK was badly damage and He got so angry he look up from the hole and Riva (Unbound) was up there, DK start to climb up and tores her and he was almost near her, DK didn't even now that she was charge out her powerful attack, DK was trying to land other Moon punch, But she use he Princess Strike at DK, blast back down this blast him so hard to and blast him to the near to the underground where lava start to appear and it burn DK in the back, both of the blast and the lava Burn DK and melted him and while that he exploded, and DK bones where in the lava, then Riva transformed back, She look at the hole then said “damn I really did all of this”. K.O Results Boomstick: Yeah that’s what happens when you are trying to get with a Blondie Wiz: DK may had a strength advantage , but Riva have so many powers and arsore that can overwhelm DK. Boomstick: Riva is so fast that it will very hard for DK to land any strong impact moves on her. Wiz: Yes DK was able to punch the moon out of orbit and survive and astorisod but it so impressive as it sound, according DK country returns according to the moons size it was just as big as a island, and the meteor wasn't that big was a very divisading meteor. Boomstick: Riva is very durable, she took hits form Zizou which can cause planets to collapse. Don’t know if DK can survive something like that. Wiz: While that the Strong Kong was a good form for DK to use but as we can see Riva (Unbound) was able to counter Strong Kong, Boomstick: Yeah and Riva Unbound last way longer than Strong Kong, Strong Kong can only last 1 min and 30 sec. While Riva Unbound can last about 2 mins. Wiz: Riva was way more smarter than DK, yeah both are very careless, but Riva is very clever and know how to trick her enemies into places. This is something that she can do to DK, She can control the environment much better than DK can. DK did have his strength but Riva power was very unlimited and overwhelm the ape. Boomstick: It looks like DK didn't have the right banana for her. Wiz: The winner is Riva Advantages & Disadvantages WINNER: RIVA + More Smarter + Have more power ups + More stamina + More Faster = Durable - Not as Physically Strong or Bro force LOSER: DONKEY KONG - Not as Smart - Not that much power ups - Less stamina - Slower = Durable + More Physically Strong Next time on Death Battle Shana vs ???? Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music